


Worship your new God

by DrDismay



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Choking, Collars, Dom!Laszlo, Food Kink, Heavy Drinking, Human Furniture, I Don't Even Know, Knifeplay, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Torture, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight OOC, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Sub!John, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDismay/pseuds/DrDismay
Summary: John felt something for Laszlo. Not love but strong lust for him. When Laszlo began to drop some hints about rough play, the lust got worse. So finally Laszlo proposes to him about him being a human pet and he will obey every command. John agrees and becomes his pet. But this isn't anything like his dreams no it is much better but he loves every minute of it.





	Worship your new God

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time. MY FIRST FANFIC! I am not good with English so please forgive me. Also feel free to give advice or comments.

He doesn’t remember how he got here. They were solving a case when Laszlo started to drop some terms that send a shiver down John’s spine.’It was probably unintentional’ thought John.  
There was a warm feeling inside John’s body and he couldn’t wait to go home and release that tension. Later that night, John pour some oil onto his hand and teased himself pretending it was Laszlo that was doing the action. As he stroked himself harder and faster, the name Laszlo was spilling out of his mouth like a prayer.  
He came with a cry and passed out on top of his cum.  
There was some loud banging on the door and when John opened his eyes, he could tell it was already afternoon.  
“How long was I out?” he asked himself. When he took a glance at the clock it read 3:23. He changed into his new clothes and grumbly went to open the door.  
“What?”  
Stevie was shivering in the cold and responded with chattering teeth.  
“Dr.Kreizler sent me to fetch you.”  
“Let me go get my kit.”  
Stevie nodded and hopped on to the carriage ready to start and when the door closed John was having thousands of thoughts running in his head. He felt his face turn red when he remember last night’s sin. He knows he won’t be able to look Laszlo straight in the eyes. Can a poor man drink away his problems without dying first? He’ll have to find out later. He grabbed his sketchbook and went into the carriage. The ride was terribly long or he thought. Imagine if Laszlo discovered his best friend masturbating to his image. The horror on his face would make John want to dig a hole in the ground and end his life with a revolver and glass of whiskey. He planned to finish the bottle first and then use the gun. When the carriage came to a halt he felt his heart drop and felt sick. Nervously he opens the door and knocked on the doctor’s door. A few seconds passed before Laszlo opened it.  
“Come in John.”  
He enters the house quivering. Not because of the cold inside Laszlo’s house but because he felt his cock gave a little twitch due to Laszlo’s words.  
“Have you found other clues?” asked John  
“The whore had some interesting bruises under her clothes.”  
Laszlo turned his back on John and walks to the table that had the poor girl on top. Her beautiful eyes laid motionless and skin once smooth now stiff and cold. And the body started to stink.  
“When are you going to remove the body?”  
“When I am done with it, John” growled Laszlo in annoyance and return viewing the body with a magnifying glass.  
“Well then what am I doing here?”  
This question made Laszlo stop. He chucked under his breath and look at John with a smirk. He swaggers close to John and touches his arm. Then proceeds to purr “What do you normally do when you’re with those whores John hmm?”  
His face heated up and he knows because Laszlo’s smile widened.  
“Are you serious?” he squeaks out, trying to escape this hell.  
“I must know John. Do you fuck them raw and then leave because they are only there for your pleasure or do you give them the pleasure as well because you are what women call a gentleman?”Laszlo closes the space between them and inhales the scent of John. His beard tickled him a bit but it was softer than it looked.  
“Come on now don’t be shy” he teased, his warm breath on his neck made John crack a little.  
“I-I-I only use them for my pleasure.”  
Laszlo clicks his tongues and shakes his head.  
“You’re a naughty one.”  
John stops breathing when he heard those words.  
“Thank you, John, for answering the questions truthfully you may go back to your home.”  
He looks at John with an expression John couldn’t read when he didn’t move from his spot. Not that he didn’t want to but he couldn’t.His heart beat like the drums you hear in the wild. His face burning up and starting to sweat. It was always about Laszlo no matter the time or day. Laszlo was everywhere. He began to haunt him in his dreams. Sweet dreams or wet nightmares. The wet nightmares are his favorite, he doesn’t like to be handled like one of Laszlo’s finest porcelain cup. It is the opposite. John sometimes marks his own body whenever it gets too hot for him. Thankfully to God, they haven’t turned into scars. In one of his wet dreams, Laszlo stood in front of him with a wicked grin and a riding crop in his right gloved hand. He then whipped red welts on to his back. John laid on the ground motionless because Laszlo warned him not to move or he’ll be punished. In other dreams, he is used as a footstool while Laszlo is sipping his tea.  
When he was snapped out of his thoughts, Laszlo had a drink in hand. He coughed awkwardly and left. As soon as the door closed, Laszlo chuckled” We’ll play soon my little puppy.” then took a swig of his drink.


End file.
